Akari's Diary
by coli66
Summary: When Akari moves to Casenet Island to make a fresh start. She wants to leave by her first year, but will the friendly gentlemen on the island change her mind? And if so, which one?
1. Winter 28th

Winter Twenty Eighth

Dear Diary, (That sounds so cool!)

Hi! My name's Akari! Ack, I have terrible handwritting...who cares! Not me! Anyways! I have boring brown hair, light purple eyes, and barely a penny to my name! Today is the day I start my new life! I finished high school a semester early, mostly because I took a few classes last summer once all the chores were done. Nothing better to do during the long summer days in that teensy farming town! Haha. Well, I'm tired of being a burden to Aunt Claire, so I packed up, did the tearful dramatic goodbye thing, and went on my way bright and early this morning! I'm sure she's glad to have some peace and quiet after all the chaos I caused. She gave me this journal as I started walking out the door of her house. She told me to write down all my adventures, feelings, and memories I would want to keep with me. She told to write down who I am and what I've been through. I guess what she means, is that I need to make sure I understand all my feelings about the death of my parents.

They died over three years ago when I was fifteen. I was always a carefree happy go lucky little kid. I guess I still am at heart. I'm a little bit more mature then when I was seven, but I still think you need to have a good, "I'm gonna get a six-pack" laugh every other day. Some people don't think I have any maturity, at all. I disagree with that, mostly because I can be serious when I want to be. Which is rare. Oh, and I love to smile a lot. I think everyone needs to smile more often! I mean, all it does is make people's days brighter! Well anyways, in my life I've lived with my Aunt Claire, finished school and here I am. Aunt Claire runs a farm, so I helped out quite a bit. I really have no idea on where I'm going, or what I'm going to do when I get there. I plan to play it by year. Is it possible I'll be sleeping on this very bench tonight? Yes. Am I scared? Nope! I'm kinda overly optimistic like that sometimes.

Right now, I'm sitting on a bench at the docks, waiting for something to happen. Might as well give my complete life story! Alright, so my folks, Aunt Claire talk for parents, were accountants. Typical normal people. I loved them, like any normal kid would. I grew up in a modest home in a modest town named Piano City. It wasn't really a city. The name just seemed to fit. Well, I went to school there, made some friends. Entered high school, started to grow apart from my parents. Got my first crush who became my first 'beau' as Aunt Claire would call boyfriends. She has a lot of 'nifty' words in her back pocket. As I said it was high school so it didn't last. Especially since my parents died a few days before he and I broke up. He was too big of a jerk to help me through such a hard time, so he took the easy way out. After moving out of my best friend, Michaela's house, I moved to Aunt Claire's ranch. She's married to Uncle Gray, he and I got along fine. Aunt Claire says its because I'm just like herself. Aunt Claire was devastated over her sister's death, but in a way she was happy she had me. She has this medical thing and can't have kids. I loved helping out on her farm.

I feel this little kid staring at me. I try to give him a questioning look.

Oh crap, its really hard to write and do stuff at the same time. I'll write this conversation down later...

oOo

Ha! Awesome! I'm so happy! This is how it all went down...

"Hey lady, wanna buy a paper? One gold piece!" The little asked me. He had tan skin, and black hair with a black band tied around his head. He was really short, and had a adorable, squeaky, little voice.

"Why not?" I said, picking out a piece of gold I had in my pocket. I hand him the small amount of money, and he hands me a paper. Nothing interesting. One good story about a thief who was stirring up trouble in a small town finally got caught. I opened to read more about the silver haired thief, when this green flyer flew out onto the ground. Everyone around looked at me like I killed someone, so I picked up the green pamphlet. Man, you litter ONCE, and everyone starts to hate you...anyway, it said something about a paradise island needing a rancher...maybe...

No. It can't be this easy...

But then again...I got nowhere to go...and this bench is starting to make my butt numb...

Its really not supposed to be this easy...is it? Aunt Claire found her farm in a newspaper ad...

oOo

Well that's that! I just called the town, spoke to a very cheerful mayor, named Hammy or Henry or something, and now I have myself a job! I'm supposed to catch a boat in a half hour, ride the waves for a day and then I will arrive tomorrow on the first of Spring! Way more then enough time to get my first crops in.

oOo

Man, if I didn't have this diary, I'd be bored to tears. I've been on this stupid sailboat for two hours, and I'm already going crazy. Crazy in the head. This Pascal guy keeps asking me questions, and I'm flattered and all, but he's getting on my nerves. I almost told him,

"Unless your giving me a plate of food, stop asking me about food!" I yelled in my mind, but bit my tongue. I have tendency to not have a clue at what I'm saying, then say the wrong thing. Then everybody would think I'm some kind of a freak.

So yeah. I'm just lying here in a hammock type bed. Pretty sure I'm annoying the heck out of my roommate with the light I'm using to write. He looks like the kind of person to get annoyed easily. Maybe I should play a joke on him, and steal his cowboy hat! Eh, he's too old to take a joke like that, considering he has silver hair. Okay, better stop staring before he magically looks up. I hate it when your staring at someone, and they have this magical idea to suddenly look back at you! Ugh! I would say I'm dead tired, but I'm not. I've been sitting all day, ad I'm restless. I can't sit still for a very long time. FIrst on that bench, then on the deck, and now on this stupid hammock that makes my butt feel as big as neptune! Ugh...

What to do, what to do...?

Hm, well...not a good idea to waste paper like this. And I should be getting some sleep...nah, sleep is for wimps. Wimps without toes. I think I'll go up to the deck...who cares if its midnight! Duh, not me!

Well, now I'm writting by the light of the stars. I sound like some romantic poet! Tee-hee. His eyes sparkled with more brilliance then the nightly sky. He made every female heart play the part of a drummer in the symphony of life. Wow, I'm good at this! I don't know who I'm writing about, considering there's no one around me. Everyone with common sense is inside. No one ever accused me of having good common sense.

Goodnight!

Love,

Akari

**Well...I'm back. I decided to leave the first chapter alone, and you can expect another update soon.**


	2. Spring 1st

Spring 1

Dear Diary, (It still feels weird to write that...)

Busy day! Where to start, where to start...

Well, Castanet Island is one of the most beautiful places on earth! Well, actually, the buildings are a little rundown, the grass is kinda dry, and the ocean is something fierce, but other than that, this place is amazing! Well...I think I'm comparing the island a little bit too much to the boat I was trapped on. I should start from the beginning...

I woke up this morning, on one of those sun-bathing chairs on the deck of the ship. Pascal woke me, telling me "Your future home awaits you". What he meant was, that we had arrived on the island. I was so excited! I walked off the boat, and I found myself staring at a field. I don't know how, but I somehow got a ride to my farm by a guy named Cain. He was driving this wagon that hay on it, and I was able to catch some shuteye! Until I felt this odd thing hit me in the head. When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring a creepy...little...fairy...thing...little did I know, it was a harvest sprite.

I had always heard the tales of these little guys. How they all wore cute little hats, and had high squeaky voices. How the Harvest Goddess created them when the earth was cold and lonely with no one but her mean brother, the Harvest King.

"Hi! I'm FInn! I'm here to help you on your journey to save the island, you lucky hero!" FInn said, in a squeaky high voice. I smiled.

"Uh, I'm just going to the island to farm. And I'm not a hero." I whispered. I didn't want Cain to think I was crazy. All I know about him is that he owns one of the two farms on the island.

"Yes you are! We have to go see the Harvest Goddess really, really soon! She can explain the whole thing better then I can!" Finn told me. I smiled again, while closing my eyes, and leaning back on the hay. The next thing I knew I was standing in front of my new house. It had wood everywhere, paint was peeling off, and the roof was rotted. The field was over-ridden with weeds, and the barn...don't get me started on the barn. While trying to stay hopeful about the mess I had gotten myself into, a short, plump little man came running down the path. That reminds me. I gotta remember to keep this diary hidden.

"Hello Miss. Akari! I'm Mayor Hamilton, we spoke on the phone." He said. I bowed, and he chuckled. "I'll be taking the five thousand gold pieces now!"

"What?" I said loudly. I was so terrified. I only had a thousand pieces to my name. And I really didn't feel like spending another night on some random boat.

"Don't worry if you can't pay up front. You can pay over time if you wish." He said, as I took a sigh of relief. He then gave me some seeds, a watering can and a hoe. I went straight to work, which sent Finn up a wall. He kept lecturing me, and he kept going "The Goddess is that way! THAT way!" while pointing down a path, opposite of Gilberto Farms.

Gilberto Farms is my farm, by the way. Who is this mysterious Gilberto? Well, you see last year Aunt Claire's dog had puppies, and the only one that survived the first week was the one I named Gilberto. So now, the name Gilberto means 'good luck' to me. I really want my farm to do well, even if I am only gonna be here a year. I really just want to build up some money, and then leave the island. I hope to leave by the end of autumn, before winter starts.

Well, after I finished planting the seeds, I went to Flute Fields, (mostly to aggravate Finn. Which is an easy thing to do) to see if I could find anybody interesting. I met the people at the seed store. Craig, a really creepy lazy dude, his wife Ruth, a lady who kinda sucks all the sunshine out of the sky, and their son, Taylor, who I think ran away from home. Then I met the people at Horn Ranch. I recognized Cain, and apparently he recognized me too, 'cause he gave me a cow! She has black and white spots, and her name is...

I'm not proud of this.

Her name is Name. When Cain asked me what her name should be, I was all,

"Name?" And he thought thats what I named her.

"Name? That's a great name!" Then 'Name' mooed. She kinda liked the name. Now I'm getting really sick of writing 'name'. So I'll stop writing it now. I also met Hanna, Cain's wife and their daughter, Renee. She is so nice! She offered to help me out anytime I needed help, and I gladly excepted her help.

Then, I blew all my money on feed for Name, and I started to make my way to the mining district. I had to cross this bridge, and there was a sign that said, "Thank you, Bo!" Whatever that meant. Probably some fancy pants dude with a lot of money who donated the bridge. Anyways, I met the people at the carpentry, Dale and his nephew Bo (maybe not so fancy pants as I thought...), and Dale said he had another son named Luke, but he was in the forest gathering wood. Then I met Mira, a depressed widow, Julius, a man or woman, I can't tell, Owen, a guy with major muscles, an old guy who works at the blacksmith, whose name escapes me. Ramy...Remi...and his granddaughter Chloe, who is so cute and adorable. After coming back up from the mine, which is a very interesting place, by the way, I finally decided to give Finn a break and visit the goddess.

I'm gonna spare you the details. I have a 'pure heart' and I need to save the island like Finn said, by ringing the five bells. I already know that the red one is stuck the old guy's chimney. Bo was playing a game with Chloe, and...

You know what, I don't wanna think about it. All I know is now, I have to collect a bunch of ores from the mine. Oh yeah, and I met Barbara, a kind happy lady who runs the general store.

After searching the mine for all the ores I might have missed the first time in the lower mine, I made my way to Harmonica Town. There were a lot of people there, and I really don't want to write about all of them. The only people who stuck out to me were the people who worked at the Brass Bar. They were Chase, a sort of cute cook. Kathy, a girl who is very nice, but is missing half of her clothes, and her dad, Hayden who is the bartender. Also the people at the tailor's were very nice as well. Candace is around my age, and she's painfully shy. Her grandmother is one of those kind old ladies who have warm freshly baked cookies. She didn't have cookies, I learned this. Oh yeah, and lastly, there was this house that had a sign that said 'Wizard's House' on it, but when I tried opening the door, it wouldn't open. I wanna meet the Wizard!

And that was basically my day. I met everyone, and I got myself into saving the island.

Yay.

Love,

Akari


End file.
